Wireless communication systems typically include wireless access systems with equipment such as wireless access nodes along with various control and routing nodes which provide wireless access to communication services for wireless communication devices over wireless links. A typical wireless communication system includes systems to provide wireless access across a geographic region, with wireless coverage areas associated with individual wireless access nodes. The wireless access systems exchange user communications between wireless communication devices, service providers, and other end user devices. The user communications typically include voice calls, data exchange, web pages, streaming media, or text messages, among other communication services.
In some wireless communication systems, more than one wireless communication access frequency band can be employed across a similar geographic region. The access frequency bands can be related to a similar wireless communication protocol. For example, a fourth generation (4G) Long Term Evolution (LTE) wireless network can provide wireless access to communication services over one or more access frequency bands. Wireless communication devices can be configured to support multiple wireless access frequency bands, such as communicating over one or more wireless frequency bands using one or more communication transceivers and associated equipment. In certain wireless communication protocols, such as LTE, the wireless communication devices themselves cannot select frequency bands while in a connected mode, and instead must rely upon network-side equipment. However, selecting an improper access frequency band to use can be lead to poor performance for wireless communication devices.